Coming back
by winxluv101
Summary: Sequel to Not again. Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora are kidnapped by the wizards. When the rest of the Winx are coming to save them...will they go with them or develop real feelings for the wizards?
1. Waking Up

Chapter 1:

_Bloom's POV_

I can't believe it. I am sooo stupid. Why did I ever think that my plan would work…well it almost did if it weren't for stupid Ogron and his stupid planning ahead. I was hanging on the exact wall that I was chained to the first time, but this time I had a plan that I _knew_ wouldn't fail

_Musa's POV_

I can't believe that I and 3 of my best friends are looked…by the _wizards._ I knew that we were pretty, but why _them? _I was hanging from on a wall next to Bloom and Tecna. Bloom seemed to be thinking about something.

"Bloom?" I asked

She finally looked up "Yeah?"

"Watcha thinking' about?" I asked

"A way to get out of here" she whispered

_Normal POV_

"What?" Musa, Tecna, and Flora whispered back in unison.

"Here put these on before they come in to put dark energy into you" Bloom instructed.

Bloom handed them each a necklace, earring, and a belly button ring.

"Bloom, I don't think that it's time to accessorize." Tecna criticized

"Just listen" Bloom scolded as she put on her accessories

"Whoa, how can you do that if you're tied up?" Flora asked

"It's a little trick I learned when I was first here" Bloom said as she showed them how to move,

"Just make sure the wizards don't see you moving so freely."

"Now how are these going to help us?" asked Flora

"I made these a long time ago in case emergency. They're magical accessories that can block a lot of negative energy."

"That's cool, but why do we need 3?" asked Musa

"Because, if the wizards tell us to take off the earrings or necklace we still have the belly button ring that they can't remove because of their dark energy"

"Just one more question" asked Tecna as she, Musa, and Flora started putting them on,

"How are we gonna change our eye color, wings, _and_ outfit?"

"What? Oh yeah, the belly ring does that automatically for you as a disguise. Also make sure you act evil when they're done moving their energy."

"Bloom, you thought of everything!" Musa whispered silently

"Just one thing I haven't thought of actually." Bloom admitted.

"What?" They asked in unison

"How we escape"


	2. They're ready

Chapter 2:

_Bloom's POV_

I think that my plan will totally work, and at least the girls didn't yell about me not thinking of a plan to get us out of here.

"Are you girls ready for what's going to happen to us? Because we will feel the negative energy trying to get into us." I asked

"We're ready" they answered in unison

_Normal POV_

Tecna was wearing hooped earring with green accents with the matching necklace and belly ring. Flora was wearing flowers for her jewelry, Musa was wearing music notes, and Bloom was wearing dragons and fire for her jewelry.

"No matter what situation we're in, I love these accessories..there so cute!" Musa squealed

"Yes...yes they are" said Duman as he, Gantlos, Anagan, and Ogron walked in the room.

"We just didn't notice them when we kidnapped you." Ogron pointed out.

"Well apparently your eye sight isn't the best in the group" Bloom sneered

"Ouch, that hurt" Ogron said sarcastically as Bloom growled at him.

Each wizard walked over to their assigned fairy, but it was different then the fairies expected. Apparently Anagan would be putting his energy into Bloom, Gantlos was putting energy into Musa, Duman was putting energy Tecna, and lastly Ogron was putting energy into Flora..which made her feel uneasy.

"Just be careful Ogron, she looks a little worried" Anagan said obviously trying not to laugh

Bloom tried to kick him for his side comment on Flora, but she couldn't because her feet were tied down. Flora just shot him a death glare. Seeing Bloom's attempt to kick Anagan Ogron said "Now Bloom, play nice" Ogron joked. Bloom clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in order to keep her cool.

"Bloom!" the girls scolded warningly

Bloom looked at them and said just as harshly "What? They both deserve whats coming to them when I get out of these bracelets."

"_If_ you get out of those bracelets" Gantlos pointed out

"_Shut up!_" Bloom screamed making the wizards cover their ears and the fairies look at the wizards as if they were babies.

"What's wrong, cant stand _ one _fairy scream? Then you _definetly_ can't handle _four._" Flora smirked

"That's _it_." Duman scolded as he grabbed Tecna's wrist "I'm ready to get this over with."

Then all of the wizards had their hand wrapped around a fairy's wrist.

"Girls, going through this once was enough. But this'll be _your_ first time." Bloom pointed out.

"Let's do this, fairies" Anagan said as he started putting energy into Bloom "Welcome to the dark side"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey viewers, I told you I would do a sequel. This will be even one of <em>my <em>favorite stories...and they're mine! Hope you love it1 PLZ review!**

**winxluv101**


	3. It feels nice being evil?

Chapter 3:

_With the Winx and specialists:_

The remaining Winx and the specialists all felt so stupid.

"How could I have let this happen to Bloom _again_" Sky scolded himself

"Now I know how you feel Sky. Flora was my _life._" Helia said

"Us too" Riven and Timmy said just as sad and depressed.

"It's ok you guys. Even if they're gone we can still get them back...somehow" Roxy said trying to sooth them

"We have to find them _first you know_" said Riven

"But that's Tecna's main focus, not our's" pointed out Stella

"Well we have Timmy" Aisha said looking at the boy-genius.

"He can't." Sky said

"Why not?" Aisha asked

"He's having a brain buzz without Tecna...meaning he can't think straight about _anything _except Tecna." Helia said

"This is going to be harder than I thought" said Roxy "Mostly because they're is only 3 fairies left on our side"

"What're are we gonna do now?" Nabu asked

"I-I don't anymore"

_With the girls and wizards:_

Currently all the wizards had put on magic earplugs to block out the fairy screams. Who knew that four was louder than _Bloom_? They finally passed out like Bloom had done when she was first transformed. The first one to finish was Flora, then Tecna, then Musa, and when she finally gave up Bloom finally went out.

"It's about time that _she,_" Anagan said while pointing at Bloom "stopped screaming. Ogron, why did you have to pick the one who was the loudest?"

"Because she's most powerful, pretty when she's evil, and she's the _leader_ of the Winx" Ogron pointed out.

Then the girls were asleep for about 30 minutes until they woke up and the disguises kicked in and revealed four brand new "evil" fairies. Bloom's eyes were golden again, Musa's were still purple but in a darker shade, Tecna's eyes were a dark shade of gray, and Flora's eyes were light purple.

Bloom looked at her friends and each of them saw a new fairy in each others place.

"Whoa." Gantlos said as he gaped at Tecna

"You can say that again" Anagan said as Flora blushed.

Bloom and the others grinned, but put on a sad face as they looked at each other and then their chains and bracelets.

Bloom looked at Ogron, Musa looked at Duman, Tecna looked at Gantlos, and Flora looked at Anagan. All with puppy dog eyes.

Bloom was the first to speak as she pointed her question at Ogron. "Ogron, why am I tied up again?"

"Us too" Musa, Flora, and Tecna said at once.

"Oh right, I almost forgot" Ogron said as he and the wizards started to un-tie the girls and steady them as they walked to their new rooms.

"It's late. You girls should go to sleep." Duman said as Musa clung to his shirt.

"Fine, come on girls get into your pj's" said Bloom as she transformed into her pajamas. So the girls "reluctantly" let go of the wizards and transformed into their pajamas.

"Bye" said Bloom as she was leading the wizards out the door and shut them out.

The girls waited until they heard the wizards leaving.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but it feels nice being evil" said Musa as she covered herself into a blanket on her bed.

"Yeah" the girls agreed as they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, strange right?<strong>

**winxluv101**


	4. They're in love

Chapter 4:

_Bloom's POV_

I can't believe it. We fooled them! But I feel bad for some reason...

_Musa's POV_

Wow, I'm surprised that it took so little effort to trick them, but it doesn't feel right...

_Tecna's POV_

I can't belive that they really like us enough to do that. They deserve what's coming to them in a few days, but why do I feel so guilty about it...

_Flora's POV_

Being evil feels good to us? I mean, we're _good_ fairies not evil. But I can't help but feel upset about toying with someone's feelings...

_Normal POV:_

The girls were all awaken by a knock at the door. It took a while to remember what happened, but when they did they pretended to be asleep, and stayed quiet. They heard someone's voice as the door opened.

"They're still sleeping?" _Gantlos_

"Give 'em a break, they went through a lot last night. Even if they don't remember" _Duman_

"But they are cute when they're sleeping, you have to admit that" _Anagan_

"Well its time for them to wake up, I want to see their fairy outfits and new powers." _Definetly Ogron_

So the girls felt as the wizards' shadow covered their faces as they shaked them awake.

"Come on, Bloom. Its time to wake up" said Ogron as Bloom started to wake up.

"Well at least you're coming to" said Duman as Musa stretched.

Flora and Tecna were still "sleeping".

"Why won't they wake up?" asked Anagan

Bloom and Musa looked at each other and said "They're heavy sleepers" said Bloom "but we know how to wake them up" said Musa as she went over to Tecna's bed and Bloom went over to Flora's and started to tickle them.

"Ahh, stop Bloom that tickles!" Flora was trying to say as she was starting to get up.

"Musa! Stop! I cant breath!" said Tecna as she tried to stop laughing.

"Well are you girls up, or do we have to do it again." asked Musa

"We're up, we're up" said Flora as she walked over to Anagan after she transformed into new clothes for the day.

Bloom, Tecna, and Musa did the same and walked over to the other wizards.

"So, what's planned today, Ogron?" asked Bloom as she looked up at Ogron with her golden puppy dog eyes. "Are we gonna spar?"

The wizards looked at each other.

"Not exactly" said Anagan as he led Flora out into the main room where the girls used to be.

"But we're ready to test our powers" Musa whined to Duman

"PLEASE." the girls whined together. But to make sure they said yes she said "It would make us _very_ happy"

It took a while for them to catch on as they stopped walking.

"Well, I think we should let them spar each other" said Gantlos as he cleared his throat.

"Thanks. Come on girls, lets transform." said Tecna

"First. We assign the partners. Bloom you'll be with...Flora and Musa will be Tecna." said Anagan

"Huh? But Bloom's more powerful than me, Anagan." Flora complained

"Oh please Flo. She'll go easy on you, right Bloom?" asked Musa

Bloom looked around as if she didn't hear anything. "Huh? Oh right. No worries Flo."

"Alright...I call transforming first!" yelled Tecna

Suddenly the Tecna transformed. Tecna was wearing black eyeliner and her outfit was still blue and green, but mostly black. She was wearing black sleeves covered by purple gloves, black boots with green stripes and her wings were long, glowing green and spiky.

"Nice" said Tecna as she checked out her outfit.

"Ooh, my turn!" yelled Musa

Musa transformed and she still had the long braid in her hair. Her headband was black with purple sparkles. Her outfit was black gloves that showed her fingers and she wore a purple undershirt with a black shirt with one sleeve on her arm. Her skirt was a lacy purple with short black leggings under it, and purple, high boots that went up half her leg. Her wings' outline was sparkly purple with a light gray for the insides.

"Gorgeous!" said Musa as she looked at her wings.

"You go next Bloom, I'll go last" said Flora

"Alright" said Bloom as she started to transform. (her outfit is in "Not again").

"Ok, Flora. Now its your turn to transform" said Tecna

"Ok" said Flora as _she_ transformed.

Flora was wearing a fully purple dress instead of her usual pink one. It had one row of blue beads and one row of black under one another. Her usual silver sandals were now black with a pink jewel in the middle. She was wearing long, sparkly, black gloves over her arms. Her headpiece was striped with black and held up her hair. Lastly her wings were outlined with black, inside the black was dark green, and inside the green was sparkling silver.

"Beautiful" said Flora as she adjusted her sandals.

"Wonderful. Let's get started then" said Musa as she and Tecna flew up.

"Come on, Flora" said Bloom as she flew up to join her two friends.

"Coming!" screamed Flora as she started to fly.

The wizards decided to watch from the corner of the room, so the girls wouldn't hear them.

"I think I'm in love" admitted Anagan as he gaped at Flora's dark Believix outfit.

"Yeah...me too" admitted Duman

"I'm maybe sorta kinda in love with Bloom" Ogron muttered trying to make sure that the other wizards or Bloom could hear him.

"I'm not admitting anything, but I know that I'm not letting her go." Gantlos stated as he started to watch Tecna spar with Musa. "_Never._"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, what does he mean by <em>never<em>? Of course I already know, but still. And the wizards are in love with them? How are the girls going to reveal their little secret once the wizards tell them? So many questions...such little typing space...what're you going to do?**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**winxluv101**


	5. The flirting games

Chapter 5:

"This feels great!" Bloomed screamed as she shot a minor dragon at Flora"I feel so much more powerful!"

"Me too!" Flora screamed back as she ducked from Bloom's attack seeing that she couldn't block it. So she tied Bloom up in ivy. "And by the looks of it...I'm winning"

"You better check you eyesight then, Flo. I seem to be winning" said Bloom as all the fairies joined together to try their evil convergence. They shot it at a nearby wall, creating a lot of smoke so they couldn't see that well.

Bloom thought to herself "_They really don't want us to escape apparently. We didn't even chip the wall._"

"Hey girls" Bloom whispered seeing that they saw the same observation. "Watch this. This something that I've always wanted to do."

Because they were close to the wizards, Bloom saw the wizards watching them so she pretended to faint and de-transformed. Ogron, seeing that she was falling, just walked under her and caught her. Bloom kept her eyes closed just for effect. The girls giggled, and realized what their leader was doing as Ogron walked back over to the wall and saw Bloom's eyes open and smirk.

"_Your turn_" Bloom mouthed as she looked at her friends.

Finally catching on, Musa decided to go along with it "Oh no, I'm starting to feel faint" she said as she de-transformed. And of course Duman caught her. Musa kept her eyes closed as Duman walked over to Ogron.

"_I think they're faking_" said Ogron to the other wizards.

"_I do to, but I like doing this. And by the looks of it, its Gantlos and Anagan's turn_" thought Duman as Tecna said "I don't feel so well" and she started to fall as well.

"Me neither" said Flora as she fell when Gantlos caught Tecna, and of course Anagan caught her, but pretended he was going to drop her.

"Ah!" Flora screamed as she very nearly touched the floor. Anagan smirked at her. "Uh, I mean" said Flora pretended to faint. Anagan rolled his eyes at her and started to walk towards the others. To test them, Gantlos, Duman, and Ogron did the same thing, but Musa and Tecna clutched their shirts so they wouldn't fall. Bloom just let Ogron do it, and she kept her eyes closed as she let her nose touch the floor, but her hair covered her face so they wouldn't see how scared she was.

"Well, it looks like you two...I mean _three_ were faking." stated Ogron as he picked Bloom back up."But why aren't opening your eyes, Bloom?"

Flora, Musa, and Tecna giggled when Bloom snuggled into Ogron's chest as if she were asleep.

"It looks like she's asleep" said Tecna as she and the girls were let go and started walking towards Bloom. "But how will we wake her up?"

Flora and Musa smirked "We have an idea. Ogron can you put her down?" Flora asked as Ogron put Bloom on the ground.

Tecna, Musa, and Flora then got on their knees and started to tickle her.

"Ahhh!Stop,Stop!" Bloom laughed

"Not until you get up" stated Musa as she continued to tickle her.

"OK,OK!" screamed Bloom who started to get up and catch her breath.

Bloom then walked over to Ogron and whispered something in his ear as she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away and tell the girls what she said as Ogron told the others.

"I told him that we wanted to play another game, girls" Bloom said loud enough for them to hear her.

"And what game is that?" asked Flora

"We're going to hide from them and they have to "hunt" us" said Bloom as she smirked at Ogron.

So the girls all started to walk to the door when Ogron said "We'll give you girls 5 minutes, then we're coming for you"

"Ok, but good luck" Flora shouted as they reached the door and started running.

_2 minutes later_

"Bloom" Musa whispered "Why would you want them to hunt us?"

"So they stay interested in us, and not _kill_ us for almost killing ourselves." Bloom explained as she kept running.

"Ok, but if we're killed I'm glad that I had witnesses." Then the girls went there separate ways to hide.

_3 minutes later_

"Let's go find some fairies" said Ogron as he started walking where the girls had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Bloom really want to hide? Is she plotting, or is she just flirting? Will the girls "fall" (lol :P) for the wizards, or betray them?<strong>

**winxluv101**


	6. Plotting

Chapter 6:

The rest of the Winx & specialists were thinking a way to get their 4 friends back from the clutches of the wizards.

"Well, we could ask my mother for help" Roxy pitched "She was the Queen of the fairies. She knew everything"

"What do you mean by _was _the queen of the fairies?" asked Stella

"When she decided to come back with us, she gave her throne to Nebula. She told her to watch the crown until I was old enough to rule" Roxy explained

"Well we could give it a shot" said Aisha

"I'll go call her then" said Roxy as she got out her cellphone.

5 minutes later, Roxy came back with the news.

"Great news!" screamed Roxy

"Bloom is back?" asked a half asleep Sky

"No, but we could find her"

"and Flora?" asked Helia

"Yes"

"and Tecna?"

"Yes" said Roxy getting impatient

"and..." Riven said

"Yes Riven, Musa too. Now can I say the good news!" Roxy screamed

"Please" said an excited Stella

"Morgana said that there was a mirror in the palace that could show you any _living fairy!_" Roxy yelled

"SO WE COULD FIND THEM!" screamed Aisha

"Yeah, but here's the bad news" Roxy admitted

"What? Its not like the mirror's lost or anything" said Stella

Roxy just looked at the ground and scratched her neck and said "Uh, yeah...it kind of is"

"What?" Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Riven screamed

"Hold off for a second. She also said that she talked to Nebula, who would be more than happy to help us find it."

"Well we better get going...the sooner the better" said Aisha

"I'm coming back for you Bloom, if I don't I'll die trying" said Sky and they all transported to Tir Nan Og in search of the magic mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I made up the magic mirror, but its a cool idea. PLZ REVIEW<strong>

**winxluv101**


	7. The fairy hunt

Chapter 7:

_Bloom's POV_

I can't believe how fast I was running, but I did get energy from Anagan. I couldn't run forever because our 5 minutes were up, so I had to find a hiding space soon. When I finally did I saw the other 3 girls there too.

"Keep going, its already cramped in here" Musa whispered

They suddenly heard footsteps "Bloom" Ogron called "Where are you?"

"Please, please, please girls...I cant be the first found" I pleaded. The girls just stayed quiet, and I was about to ask them why when I was pulled back by a strong grip on my hips.

_Normal POV_

"Looks like I won the hunt first, eh Bloom?" Ogron asked as he leaned in and kissed her. Bloom honestly didn't feel grossed out about it. She kind of _liked_ it, so she responded by kissing him back. She could here the sound of giggling noises, so she pulled away and whispered in Ogron's ear.

"Where are the others?" she asked

"They're around the corner, why?" Ogron asked

"The girls left me out, so I'm just going to lure them out." she whispered

"Evil. I like it. I'll go get them." after he said that he left as quietly as possible and came back with the other 3 wizards.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Duman asked in a hushed whisper, apparently Ogron told them to whisper.

"Just call their names a couple times and they'll know you're close, and then stop right there. Grab them when I get them out, okay?" Bloom said as she pointed to right where the girls were hiding.

"Alright" said Anagan

So the wizards started calling their names and stopped where Bloom told them to.

"Tecna, Flora, Musa" Bloom whispered "They're gone, so you can come out now to hide again"

"Alright, Bloom" Flora responded as she, Tecna, and Musa all came out of their hiding space and they were pulled backwards by the wizards.

"Found you" smirked Duman

"Oh, the wizards were still there? I had no idea." Bloom said sarcastically "How does it feel to be double-crossed? Not so good, huh?"

"Bloom" Flora scolded "You totally cheated. You were just mad because we got there first."

"No I _was_ mad that you left me out to get found." Bloom replied innocently "Enjoy your prizes".

Then Bloom started walking away with Ogron smirking and following her back to her room. So the girls were left with the wizards, and once they turned their heads they were also being kissed like Bloom had been. They all melted under the kiss as they responded back.

"See, this is so much better when we have motivation on _our side_" Duman said to the wizards after breaking his kiss with Musa. "Also because that boyfriend of her's would try to kill me if he saw that". Whenever girls heard them talking about Riven, or Timmy, or Helia, or Sky...it wouldn't really bother them.

"I love this place" Musa said dreamily as Duman carried her to his room.

"Us too" said Tecna and Flora as Anagan and Gantlos did the same.

_With Bloom..._

Bloom had just opened the door to her room when she noticed the girls weren't back. She was about to call for them when Ogron closed the door and trapped her against the wall.

"Now what was that you said back there? _Enjoy _your prizes?" said Ogron as he kissed Bloom's neck. Bloom moaned as he carried her to the bed.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, this is going to be hard for Bloom to leave, but what about the others? And how will Bloom respond to him? Find out tomorrow (217/12).**

**winxluv101**


	8. The bad mirror images

Chapter 8:

_Bloom's POV_

I can't believe it. He said he loved me. And, for once, I was actually feeling the same way as he did.

"I love you too" I whispered in his ear as he had did to me.

He leaned back and looked me straight in the eyes. "Really?" he asked me.

"Really" I said wrapping my arms around his neck for emphasis. Then he kissed me, but when he pulled away, he said something I didn't expect him to know.

"We already know" he said

I looked at him confused and asked him "What are you talking about?"

He leaned into my ear and what he said scared me "You girls are _faking_."

"Faking what?" wanting not to here the answer that I was thinking and knowing he would say.

"You're not evil." he stated simply. He smirked when he saw the fear and embarrassment in my eyes. "But,"

"But what?"

"But, if you really love me, then you have to promise me two things"

"1. you will never try to lie to me _again_"

I paused for a moment, but answered "...Fine"

"Good, now the second one. You will _never_ leave me, _ever_" he looked me in the eyes as he said this. He was starting to scare me that he already knew about the secret that we were keeping.

I could tell he could see the fear in my eyes when he said this, so to make sure that _I _agreed he said "Unless, you don't really love me?"

"...Okay, but I want you to tell me something."

"What is it my little flame?" he said as he kissed my neck once again.

"How did you figure it out?"

He stared at me as if I was stupid. "You honestly think that we wouldn't know what those accessories did? We aren't stupid."

"I never said that you were" I said before I kissed him briskly on the cheek, but he pulled me in and started to kiss me.

"Just don't forget your promises" he whispered

"I promise" I whispered back

The same thing happened to Musa, Flora, and Tecna with the promises and saying that they loved them, but the wizards didn't tell them that they knew. So apparently I had to tell them in the morning, but I decided to enjoy tonight before I embarrass them tomorrow.

"But I suppose that you four expect me to tell them"

"Of course we do"

"Of course" I repeated as Ogron laid beside me on his back.

_At Tir Nan Og...__this is happening when the girls are hiding_

The girls had just arrived at Tir Nan Og.

"Ok, girls. We have to find Nebula and look for the mirror as fast as possible." said Roxy

"Right, we can't leave them there any longer than they need to be." Stella replied.

The girls then teleported to the throne room where Nebula was already starting to send fairies to look for the mirror once Morgana had told her their current situation.

"Nebula!" Roxy screamed as she hugged Nebula.

"Oh, Roxy it is so good to see you again. And I understand completely why you would be worried about Bloom...she has extraordinary power." Nebula replied

"My queen!" one of the fairies yelled. "We believe that we have found the mirror, but we need to be assured that it is."

"Come with me, my friends" Nebula said as she led the Winx and specialists to where the fairy was talking about. "But only the heir to the throne can use the mirror, so Roxy is the only one who can ever use it."

"Okay" said Roxy as she picked up the mirror. "Show me Princess Bloom of Sparx" and the mirror started to glow and soon revealed Bloom against a wall and being kissed by Ogron.

"Oh my goodness" said Nebula as she stared at the mirror as Bloom opened her _golden_ eyes. "I can't believe that he would stoop so low as to do that to poor Bloom."

"You better not do that" said Sky as he saw Bloom and Ogron step into her room, and Ogron shut the door. Sky turned away to make sure that it wasn't true.

"Helia, _please_ tell me that she isn't doing what I think she's doing." Sky pleaded

"I can't do that, bro. Sorry" Helia responded showing as much sympathy as possible. They heard Ogron whisper something to her, but they could clearly hear what she responded '_I love you too_'. At that moment Sky's heart was broken, but he remembered that she was possessed and immediately pushed that memory out of his head.

"Can we see Tecna now?" Timmy asked getting hopeful of seeing Tecna's face again.

"Sure,Timmy. I can't stand to watch this anymore" said Roxy "Show me Princess Tecna of Zenith" and the glow appeared to show Tecna and Gantlos, but she could also see Musa and Flora in the same position as Bloom had once been in.

"Flora?" Helia questioned

"Tecna?" Timmy said sounding just as shocked as Helia had been

"Musa?" Riven screamed

Riven was watching Musa as Duman kissed her and he clenched his fists, to keep from destroying the mirror. He heard him say something about have motivation on his side and saying how if Riven had saw that he would kill him...and boy was he right.

Nebula was now embarrassed "Now I regret showing you the mirror." she said sounding sorry for the broken-hearted specialists.

"Hey!" Roxy screamed

"What is it Roxy?" Aisha asked

"It says here that there in an abandoned warehouse in...London"

"I'm ready to go" said Riven while getting out his laser sword. "Duman will regret ever _touching_ Musa"

"Goodbye, Nebula. Thank you for you help" Sky said.

"No problem, and say hi to Bloom and the others for me!" she yelled as they started to leave.

"Let's do this" Stella said "TO LONDON!" and they disappeared.


	9. Too much truth has been told

Chapter 9:

_Bloom's POV_

I woke up and realized that I was only in my under garments and blushed as I saw Ogron asleep right next to me without his shirt on ,and screamed to see pairs of eyes staring at me. When he opened his eyes to see why I screamed, he saw why. There at the foot of the bed was none other than Tecna, Gantlos, Musa, Duman, Flora, and Anagan. I was quite upset to see that Tecna had a video camera to tape our reactions when we woke up. The girls started giggling and the wizards started to smirk. I growled at them which immediately made them all be quiet. I pulled the covers around the top of my body.

"Tecna, give me the camera." I said slowly and angrily.

"Um...no" she said simply as she closed the camera and handed it to Gantlos, who gladly took it.

"Fine, but you're going to regret that though." I said slyly

"Why?"

That's when I started to laugh "They already know" and when I said that I saw Tecna, Flora, and Musa pale, so I laughed even louder.

Flora was the first to recover "They know what" trying to cover her fear.

"You know what we know" Ogron said

"How?" Musa squeaked

"Really, do all fairies think that we're stupid? I just want to know" Ogron said as he put his shirt on and looked at Bloom who had just glared at him.

"I _said _that I never said that. Now Gantlos," I said as slowly as when I was talking to Tecna "give me the camera, _now_" I said impatiently

"Gantlos, I usually wouldn't agree with a fairy, but she looks like she wants to kill all of us." Anagan said taking a step back.

"I'm sooo scared of a _stupid_ fairy" Gantlos said without a sound of fear in his voice.

That's when all of the girls recovered from Bloom's comment and turned to glare at Gantlos as Bloom's eyes changed into a natural blood red.

"You did not just call fairies, not to mention, Bloom, the most _powerful_ fairy..._stupid_." Musa said through gritted teeth as she, Tecna, Bloom (who transformed into fresh clothing) and even Flora stepped towards Gantlos.

"I suggest that you apologize to them, Gantlos" said Anagan trying his best to calm Flora down, but failing miserably.

"I _intend_ to hear an apology or a plea for forgiveness before Bloom goes psycho with her powers" Tecna said as Bloom cracked her knuckles.

Then before Gantlos said another smart remark, Bloom had transformed and transported everyone to the main room where the girls were sparring.

"I'm giving you one last chance to apologize, Gantlos or you will regret it _dearly_" said Bloom starting to get angry.

Just as it looked as if he was going to, he said "Never" which obviously drove Bloom over the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH, I totally just added a fight to this chapter cuz I'm cool like that. PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT A BLOOMGANTLOS FIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**winxluv101**


	10. Starting the fight

Chapter 10:

_Bloom's POV_

I was furious, and I could tell by my friends' looks that they were giving Gantlos they were too.

"You did _not_ just say that" Tecna said through gritted teeth "Take...it...back..._now!_"

"No thanks, if she wants this camera, she'll have to fight me for it." said Gantlos, who wasn't really worried about killing a fairy in battle for...a video.

That's when my eyes turned bloody red and screamed "So be it!" and I shot a **giant** dragon of fire at him, sending him into the wall behind him.

"Bloom! Try and calm down!" Ogron yelled at her

"No matter how much I love you, Ogron...I _highly suggest _that you shut up...unless you want to be fought as well?" Bloom said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Bloom, kick his butt" Tecna screamed

"Tecna?" Gantlos screamed

"What? When you call _1_ fairy stupid, you call _every_ fairy stupid. Isn't that right girls?" Tecna answered

"Right!" Musa and Flora screamed back

"...So since you called all fairies stupid, we should just help Bloom get the camera back...even if it was my idea." Musa said as she transformed.

"Definetly" said Tecna as she and Flora transformed as well

Gantlos turned to the other wizards "Well, aren't you going to help me?" he said while blocking an attack from Musa.

"I was looking forward to watching, but we haven't fought anyone since we captured them" said Anagan as he, Duman, and Ogron stood by Gantlos' side. Flora shot him a death glare. "_You did not just say that to our faces_" said Flora as she held out her arm, ready to attack.

"I think I just did"

"That's it you're going down" said Musa as she launched an attack at Anagan, but Duman blocked it.

"Ooh, looks like the kitty has claws" mocked Duman as he smirked at Musa's attempt to hit him.

Musa was about to reply when the Winx and specialists teleported there.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to a reviewer named: Rocky...I'm sorry if you thought that chapters 8 &amp; 9 were gross, honestly I did too, but you gotta make a story interesting somehow, right? Now its your turn to decide in my story, go to my profile and take the poll so I can create the ending that you viewers want. I'll see the winner on 220/12, so vote now!**

**winxluv101**


	11. Make up your mind

Chapter 11:

"Come on girls we have to get them contained before they try to harm us" said Roxy as she shot Bloom in the back, causing her to fall.

"Ouch, Roxy...that really hurt" I said as Ogron started to help me up and stand in front of me. Roxy then looked really surprised.

"You remember who I am? You sure couldn't last time"

"How did you find us?" Ogron said angrily, getting ready to attack.

That's when Roxy turned into a mini-me "Have you not heard of the mirror of Tir Nan Og?"

"I thought we destroyed that!" Anagan said

"Yeah, and Bloom thought that she destroyed Valtor, but he's still roaming around some planet" said Stella who then attacked Duman, causing him to fly backwards.

"Duman!" Musa screamed as she de-transformed and ran to his side.

"Musa?" Riven said, obviously pissed off that she would even think of helping him up.

"Riven, just calm down, she's possessed remember?" said Helia as he tripped Anagan with his laser-string glove.

"Anagan!" Flora screamed, as she also de-transformed and went to his side.

"Flora?" Helia said

"Helia, just calm down, she's possessed remember?" Riven mocked

"SHUT UP RIVEN" Helia yelled "YOU WILL NOT SAY THAT ABOUT FLORA AGAIN!"

"Helia, stay on topic. We're supposed to be getting the girls back, not fighting each other." Timmy reminded them. That's when Gantlos thought of an idea. When he made sure that Timmy was looking at Tecna, he walked up to her and started to kiss her. Timmy, who was now seeing his game shot lasers at Gantlos, but Tecna had turned around and blocked them.

"Now that 3 relationships are improved, I know the _perfect_ way to improve your's Ogron." Gantlos said while taking out the camera and shaking it in the air.

Bloom gasped. "You wouldn't"

"Yes, I would." Gantlos responded as he threw the camera to Sky, who managed to catch it.

Bloom had to think quickly "Sky!" she yelled, which caught his attention to realize that whatever was on that camera was important to Bloom,

"If you love me enough...I beg you to not look at that camera" she pleaded

"Wait,you remember who we are? How is that even possible. The negative energy that they gave you should've gave you a mind-wipe until you were good again...unless_" Timmy started, but was cut off by Stella's outburst.

"THE ACCESSORIES!" Stella screamed

That's when realization struck Bloom...she and the girls were still wearing the earrings, necklace, and belly ring. And by the look on Musa, Tecna, and Flora's faces, that they realized it too.

"Stel, now is not the time to be talking about fashion" Aisha pointed out

"No, no, just hear me out" Stella said catching everyone's attention "When we were in freshman year at Alfea, Ms. Faragonda made us these accessories to protect us from negative energies." Stella said while holding up her matching jewelry "They're still good, the jewelry gives them disguises to make people think that they turned evil".

Riven was the first to recover. "You mean to tell us that they're faking?" he said while starting to get angry, and causing Musa to hide behind Duman.

"Pretty much, yeah"

Sky, who was watching the video while Stella was talking, suddenly got upset "In this video..." as he said this, Bloom's eyes widened "Bloom has on the so called magical accessories."

When he said this Bloom's eyes widened as he replayed the video again, but as a hologram so that everyone could see. Sky, Brandon, and Riven watched, Nabu, Helia, and Timmy looked away when they saw Bloom, out of respect for their girlfriends. Riven and Brandon smirked when they saw Bloom, so Stella punched them both in the arm. Bloom was starting to rub her neck and look down at the ground as not to see her friends staring at her.

"Uh, Bloom? Care to explain?" Roxy snapped

Bloom glared at Gantlos "Remind me to_ kill _you." She turned back to Roxy "Its a long, long story and seeing the position that we're all in, this isn't the time or the place. All I'm going to say is that Ogron said that he lo-" she was cut off from Ogron wrapping a hand around her mouth.

"You better not finish that sentence" he whispered, then he let her go.

Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora began to take off their disguise jewelry and throw them on the ground in front of them, revealing their true selves.

"I'm getting tired of these games, Bloom" Sky said, getting serious. "Make up your mind, either me or him."

* * *

><p><strong>POWNEDGE! Bloom just got put on the spot, and its up to you guys to save her from this akward position. Please do the poll on my profile, if you can't just PM me your votes.<strong>

**winxluv101**


	12. The Decision

Chapter 12:

_Bloom's POV_

I was really just put on the spot...by _Sky_. It didn't feel right to call him my boyfriend now that he knows what I've done.

"Well?" Sky asked getting impatient

"Bloom?" asked Musa, "We've made our decision"

"I have too" I said, while I started walking towards Sky and the girls to their boyfriends...or should I say ex boyfriends?

The wizards gave us a look of disappointment.

"Come on, Bloom we're going home" Sky said as he tried to grab my arm, but I moved it away. He gave me a look that was a mix of anger and confusion. I could see the girls had done the same thing and started walking towards me.

"We're not breaking a promise that we want kept" I said bravely

"What?" Sky asked angrily. I couldn't believe that he was mad at me, but who wouldn't? Still it made me mad that he wasn't respecting my decision. He's the one who told me to make up my mind, and I am.

"I said" I said just as angrily "We are not breaking a promise that we want kept!" When I said this I could see the wizards' look turn into a look of pleasure.

Of course being as hard headed as usual Riven grabbed Musa by the arm and Timmy, Helia, and Sky did the same thing to us and started pulling us away, but we found our strength and pulled back.

"Hey, Riven. Duman taught us all a little self-defense trick" said Musa

We all started to smirk when Duman started to count us off.

"And...go!" When he said 'go' the girls and I had grabbed their wrist with our other hand and flipped them over (karate move!).

Then we looked at the other girls and I said "We're very sorry, but I think that you should leave now".

_Normal POV_

As Sky started to get up he looked Bloom dead in the eyes and said "Well, let me _promise_ you this then, Bloom. I _will_ be back." That's when the wizards finally came up and claimed them once again.

"No, I don't think that you will" said Ogron as the girls and heart-broken specialists disappeared.

The wizards turned each of the girls around, but the girls refused to meet their gaze. Then they lifted their chins up and kissed them, but when they pulled away, the girls only saw love and happiness, but no anger. The girls looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

"Um...aren't you mad at us?" Flora asked cautiously

Anagan smirked "After seeing what just happened, why should we be angry?"

Duman smirked at the nature fairy "And you all seemed to have mastered that flip perfectly."

"See girls, I got the clever one" said Musa

"Well, I have the fast one" Flora stated

"I have the strong one" Tecna boasted

"I believe I've beaten you girls" said Bloom "I have the best one"

The girls all snuggled into the wizards chest as they picked them up bridal style. Bloom sighed, and Ogron looked down at her with a face of worry.

"What's wrong, Bloom? Aren't you happy?" Ogron asked

Bloom looked up at him and smiled "Of course I am, but... what do we do now?" That's when all the wizards stopped moving.

"I honestly don't know Bloom. But we'll find something, I promise."

And from that day forward ...Sky never really did come back

* * *

><p><strong>The poll was from 6 voters. The wizards won 5 to 1, so tht means the girls are staying! Im sorry for anyone who doesn't like it, but suck it up, you should've voted.<strong>

**winxluv101**


End file.
